Todo tiene un principio
by ImagineMonkeysNaked
Summary: Todo parte de algún lugar, ¿qué pasaría si la locación no es lo importante sino lo que sucede entre las personas que allí se encuentran? Averigua como comienza la historia de este dúo imparable.


**Nada del universo de Marvel me pertenece. Aunque me encantaria haber pensado en ellos primero... u.u**

* * *

Natasha Romanoff estaba sentada en una silla de la sala de interrogaciones en la base de S.H.I.E.L.D. Cuatro paredes oscuras, dos cámaras de seguridad en equinas opuestas de la habitación, un escritorio metálico en el centro con dos sillas del mismo material y una única puerta conformaban el mobiliario general del lugar. Para S.H.I.E.L.D ella era un peligro andante e inminente, una bomba de tiempo a punto de estallar; para ella, representaba una vía de escape hacia una nueva vida. Lejos de su natal Rusia pero más importante, lejos de los bastardos que la habían convertido en un arma sin pensarlo dos veces.

Fuera de la sala de interrogaciones se encontraban dos agentes de seguridad, los cuales no servirían de mucho en caso de que la Viuda Negra intentara escapar, y lo sabían, pero seguir el protocolo era algo que Phill Coulson hacía constantemente. A excepción de una vez, hacia no menos de dos días cuando uno de sus mejores hombres le avisaba que traería a una invitada extra a la base en lugar de completar su misión.

HACE DOS DÍAS LOCACIÓN CLASIFICADA

Clint Barton tenía toda la información que necesitara sobre su próximo objetivo. La Viuda Negra. "es sólo una chica, no debe tener más de 20 años" pensó, mientras miraba a través de unos binoculares de largo alcance, desde un techo contiguo hacia la ventana de un apartamento en el 6to piso de un hotel bastante caro para tratarse de una mercenaria tan joven.

Hawk Eye se mantuvo en el techo del edificio detallando todos los movimientos de la chica, detectando algún gesto que la delatara, una señal hacia su compañero, su agencia. Pero nada, estaba totalmente sola. O eso aparentaba. Llamó al servicio de habitación y minutos más tarde abría la puerta para dejar pasar al camarero, le entregó la propina y se marchó de inmediato. Segundos después destapó la bandeja para dejar ver un humeante plato de sopa de tomate con rodajas de pan y vino de mesa.

La chica se sentó en la cama con la mesita rodante llena de comida, muy cerca de su regazo. Estaba sentada de manera que la escena pudiese ser vista por cualquiera que se asomara por las ventanas de los edificios aledaños. O por un espía que se encontraba observando sus movimientos desde hacia tanto tiempo sin probar bocado.

Para desgracia del halcón este insignificante detalle ocasionó que su estómago decidiera despertar al ver el plato con el líquido humeante que lo llamaba. "maldita sea tú y tu hambre" se dijo a si mimo para callar los gritos de su muy vacio estómago. "ya, termino con ella y comeremos, ahora cállate y déjame trabajar". Si alguien pasara por allí en ese momento pensaría que ese hombre estaba loco por hablar solo mientras mantenía los binoculares inmóviles entre sus manos.

Segundos después de terminar su monólogo, la chica se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia un bolso que se encontraba semi oculto por una pared junto a la mesa de televisión y comenzó a remover algo dentro del mismo. Esa fue la señal para que Clint tomara su arco y apuntara a la chica con una fecha dirigida a su cabeza. Un tiro limpio y rápido pensó.

Pero las cosas normalmente no son tan fáciles como uno las planea y esta no fue la diferencia. Algo en la actitud de la chica alertó al arquero pero no en señal de peligro. Algo distinto, soledad, desesperación, odio. Casi sin darse cuenta cambió la flecha de acero por una de cuerda y la engarzó en la terraza del hotel, para luego bajar por la escalera de incendios y entrar por la ventana del cuarto de la pelirroja, que hacía solo unos segundo estaba cerrada. Instintivamente levantó su arco con una flecha tensada, listo para disparar.

Al entrar se dio cuenta de que ella lo estaba esperando. Había sido descuidado y se dejó llevar por sus emociones más que por sus instintos. La Viuda Negra se encontraba a sus espaldas, con su arma apuntando a la cabeza del arquero. Clint se volteó lentamente hasta encontrarse con unos ojos verdes que no develaban ninguna emoción. Vacios. ¿Cómo era posible que esos mismos ojos que se habían empañado con odio, dolor, pena, mientras estaba a solo 30 metros de distancia parecieran tan vacios en persona?. "una gran actriz" dijo en voz baja, más para sí mismo que para la chica que le apuntaba a su cabeza con una pistola.

Pasaron unos segundos y escuchó una voz seductora pero fingida "uno de mis tantos atributos". La pelirroja le respondió a su pregunta con una afirmación más bien mecánica. "¿se supone que debo derretirme y caer a tus pies?" pregunto el arquero. "Si, aunque si te vuelo el cerebro también caerías" fue su respuesta, "más trabajo para el ama de llaves ¿no crees?" respondió Clint. Pero notó algo en la respuesta de la chica que le llevó a formular la que podría ser su última pregunta: "¿por qué estás haciendo esto?"

La máscara que la Viuda Negra había tardado tantos años en perfeccionar se destrozó por unos ínfimos milisegundos antes de reconstruirse en una expresión meditabunda pero al mismo tiempo mortalmente seria. "porque no conozco otra manera de vivir"… ¿Por qué había sido tan honesta con su verdugo? Quizá porque era la primera vez que alguien le preguntaba algo sin esperar nada a cambio, más que su respuesta.

…"Yo puedo enseñarte otra manera de vivir"…

DOS DÍAS MÁS TARDE

La puerta de la sala de interrogaciones se abrió para dar paso a dos agentes que Natasha conocía muy bien. Nick Fury y María Hill. Dos de las cabecillas de S.H.I.E.L.D. Bueno sin contar al concejo. Caminaron hasta rodear el escritorio, la agente Hill se recostó en la pared frente a la silla donde Fury se sentó centrando su atención en la chica de tez pálida, ojos verdes y ondas pelirrojas que ocupaba la silla de enfrente.

La delicadeza y el tacto no son atributos que definan a Nick Fury así que sin más ni más preguntó a la chica. "¿dame una razón por la cual no debería encerrarte en este momento en aislamiento mientras esperas tu ejecución?". Los ojos de la chica se fijaron en el hombre de un solo ojo y respondió sin cambiar su expresión. "porque soy más útil viva que muerta." Dijo y seguidamente centró su mirada en la agente que desde que había entrado no perdía rastro de los movimientos de la joven mercenaria rusa. "Y no necesitarás el sedante que colocaron en mi traje, no tengo intención de escapar o matar a nadie. Excepto a un pajarito que no ha hecho acto de presencia desde que me dejó en este cuarto como exhibición de circo"…

* * *

Está bien puede no haber sido como todo comenzó pero es mi versión. Dejen reviews y comentarios para saber que tal les pareció!


End file.
